


One Night at Kazzy's

by misplacedgaleanthropy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, I'm so sorry, Mild Gore, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), nobody asked for this, timeline is somewhere around Y1 or Y2, what the hell have these hands created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplacedgaleanthropy/pseuds/misplacedgaleanthropy
Summary: Kiryu gets a job at a local pizzeria. Shit hits the fan.





	One Night at Kazzy's

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IDEA WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE, I HAD TO WRITE IT
> 
> I'M SORRY MOM

Opening a children's pizzeria in the middle of Kamurocho was a terrible idea. The city was the heart of Tokyo's nightlife, a hotbed of crime and sin; who in their right mind could ever think it was an appropriate place for cheap arcade games and cheaper pizza for kids ages 2 to 10? Kiryu cursed it every time his alarm woke him up, and again every time he went to sleep, legs and back aching from being on his feet all day.

And he cursed it even now, as a small child yanked on the pant leg of his uniform, wailing and babbling about something scary he'd seen behind the ball pit. People were staring. Kiryu's shift had just started, and he already felt more drained than any fight could ever make him. He tried to tell himself that he should be helping people, but ultimately, he was security, not a babysitter. And the ball pit was uncomfortably close to the stage.

Kiryu had heard rumors about the performing animatronics at other locations, mainly the ones overseas. Vile, nasty rumors, the kind that made him wonder how the company was still in business. He already had something of a fear of mannequins. Having to get close to the creaky robots that jerked around performing the same three stilted songs day in and day out didn't do his nerves any favors. He'd gotten the job to make ends meet for his foster daughter, but he chose security specifically for two reasons: one, so he could put his natural talent for busting heads to good use, and two, so he wouldn't have to get anywhere near the animatronics.

He looked down at the kid still bawling at his feet. Seemed like neither of those would be holding true. No rest for the weary at Freddy Fazbear's.

"Alright, alright," Kiryu grunted, prying his leg from the kid's grease-coated fingers. "I'll go check it out."

The ball pit was huge, six feet tall with solid walls and a ladder on either side. Kiryu had tried to warn upper management several times that kids were going to get hurt jumping off the top steps like diving boards, but either they were willfully ignorant or they just didn't care. Eventually Kiryu had given up. And whether it was the thought of a kid breaking their neck, the sounds of the whirring gears inside the animatronics just a few feet away, or something else entirely, he felt a cold knot tightening in his stomach as he approached.

Fists tightening, he walked around the side, peered over the back, and...

"GWAAARRR!"

A massive dog monster leaped to its feet, teeth gnashing and claws poised to take out his throat. Kiryu stumbled backwards. Kids nearby screamed and bolted. He raised his fists, ready to defend everyone--

The monster doubled over and started howling with laughter.

Kiryu's eyes narrowed. Adrenaline was still thrumming in his system, but now that he got a better look, it was just another god damn mascot. Dark brown fur, a long pointed nose, and an eyepatch slung awkwardly over its left eye. Kiryu knew this mascot very well, in fact. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment and fought to keep a straight face.

"Majima-san, you can't keep doing this."

The dog was still laughing, cackling really, comically large paws on his knees. "No, no, no! Ya gotta call me Dingo! Stayin' in character's important, Kiryu-chan." His voice was muffled behind the head of the suit. Technically he wasn't supposed to be talking, but there wasn't a soul alive who could tame him that far.

"I mean it," Kiryu pressed. "You're endangering yourself enough by jumping around like that in that... that death trap, nevermind the kids."

Majima mimed wiping a tear from his eye. "Aw, Kiryu-chan, I didn't know ya cared!"

"I don't," Kiryu huffed out automatically, looking off to the side. He caught the glaring eyes of their manager standing at the edge of the party room. "I need to get back to work. Stop scaring everyone." _Especially me_ , he wanted to add.

Majima spouted another quip, but Kiryu was already checked out of the conversation. He spared a glance at the animatronics wiggling around on stage and shuddered as he walked past them.

The kid from before was nowhere to be found. Probably dragged home by concerned parents. His lunch break was hours away, and he already needed a smoke. He heard his name called from the arts and crafts area, and looked up to see an argument breaking out between an aging woman and a harried waiter. Make that a smoke and a shot of vodka. Luckily, the lady took one look at his face and relented. The offer of a free medium pepperoni didn't hurt. Kiryu started back for his post.

There was a noise like a knife being stabbed into a steak.

Kiryu's head spun in the direction of the sound: the ball pit. "Dingo" was standing there, staring at his arm. Blood bloomed out from the elbow joint, soaking the fur and dripping to the floor. A hush swept over the restaurant.

"Huh," Majima said, "that can't be good."

A loud series of snaps echoed in the otherwise-silent pizzeria. The seams of the dog suit quickly faded to red. Majima's body swayed, then fell. A pool of blood formed on the floor around him and started creeping across the carpet.

Someone screamed. And then the restaurant erupted into chaos.

It took hours to send everyone home, cancel calls to authorities, and bring in a Fazbear's-employed crew to dispose of the body and plug any other information leaks. Kiryu watched the spectacle dully, like he was sitting outside his own body, unable to do anything but stare and answer any questions that were asked of him. It was impressive, in a way, how quickly the entire situation was swept under the rug. He wondered if the company had yakuza connections assisting them.

In the following days, a fresh crew without knowledge of the incident was brought in, and many members of staff were kicked to other shifts. Kiryu was among them. Most of his coworkers hated the change, but when he heard he'd be taking the night shift, he was actually kind of relieved. His daughter didn't seem happy, but Haruka was a tough girl, she'd be alright. The odd hours suited him better and he was finally able to earn a paycheck without dealing with unruly customers all day.

Plus he didn't have to look at the faint bloodstain still clinging to the carpet.

Kiryu shook his head, balled his hands into fists, pushed those thoughts out of his head as he walked to the pizzeria for his second day as a night guard. It wasn't the first time he'd lost someone close to him, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He had to keep moving forward.

That's what he told himself, anyway.

The building was completely different at night. Kiryu was the only one there, and it was impossible to see more than a few feet ahead in the sprawling party room he had to go through. Management had told him to conserve as much power as possible, so he wasn't allowed to turn on any lights, even in an emergency; at least they'd given him a flashlight, but it was old and chewed through batteries like crazy. He only needed it for getting in and out of the pizzeria, though. Kiryu entered his admittedly-cramped office and settled into his chair, bathed in the harsh light from his security monitors. The ventilation in the room wasn't great, so he wasn't allowed to smoke, but at least it would likely be another quiet, uneventful night.

The phone rang. Kiryu let it go to voicemail; he'd already been told that a veteran night guard would be calling him for a few nights to walk him through his duties, and that he shouldn't pick up the phone since it ran up the bill. It was the same routine as yesterday.

"Hey there, hope last night wasn't too boring," said the voice on the other line. It wasn't one Kiryu had recognized. He'd taken to calling the guy "Phone-san" just because he didn't have an actual name to go on. "Just wanted to remind you to keep checking your cameras, particularly around the entrances to your room. There's a lot of expensive equipment in there and if any intruders get into the building, we want to catch them before they make it too far."

Yeah, yeah. It was all stuff Kiryu had heard before. He started tuning Phone-san out; how hard could it be to watch an empty pizzeria?

" _...i...a..._ "

Kiryu froze. Without thinking, he reached out and unplugged the phone, silencing the voicemail. He swore he'd heard a noise, possibly a voice, coming from one of the cameras. Straining to hear, he started flipping through the screens again.

" _Ki...nnn..._ "

His hand stopped. The camera feed showed a fuzzy view of the inside of the utility closet, at the back of the restaurant near the stage. Inside the closet, nestled among mop buckets and spare animatronic parts, was a giant traffic cone.

Kiryu did a double take. Had... had that always been there?

And then the cone started shaking.

" _..iryu...aaannnn...._ "

He flipped the feed to right outside the closet. The door was supposed to be locked, and it didn't show any signs of forced entry. So how did someone get inside? What were they even doing in there? Playing a prank on him? He switched back to the inside view.

The face of a mascot with dark fur and a long snout peeked up from the bottom of the screen. Staring directly at the camera. It was missing one of its eyes, and the other gave off a dim yellow light.

"Kiryu-chan."

Kiryu's hands shook. It had to be a prank. Someone had stolen the suit, and was using it to mess with him. It was the only explanation. So he just had to go out and handle the intruder, right? And teach them just what happened to people who thought something this... this _sick_ was funny.

Holding his flashlight so tightly his fingers hurt, he stepped out of his office and into the party area.

When he walked through it before, he only needed to cross a thin strip of worn carpet, but now it felt like walking into the lion's den. The room seemed to stretch on forever in the pitch black darkness. His footsteps, though muffled by the carpet, sounded like gunshots to his ears. He was headed towards the stage, and he kept his flashlight trained away from it. The animatronics were bad enough when they were moving.

The utility closet was within his sights. He fished in his pocket for the key, and--

A shadow flew from the stage in Kiryu's peripheral vision. Something heavy and warm wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

With a roar, Kiryu slammed his elbow back into his attacker, striking something furred but solid, like a concrete wall. Pain lanced up his arm. But the grip on his neck did loosen, and he shoved the assailant away, staggering forward and putting some distance between them. He turned around and shined the flashlight up. The face of Dingo stared back at him. Or, rather, someone wearing the Dingo suit. Its teeth reflected the thin beam of light.

Cold horror washed through Kiryu's chest when he realized his strike could've released the springlocks. It was a wonder they still held tight.

"This isn't funny," Kiryu said, making a conscious effort to keep his voice level. "You're going to get hurt. It's not worth it."

Instead of responding, Dingo ran forward, arms outstretched, paws each as big as Kiryu's head. He sidestepped out of the way and cocked his fist back. Then froze. Fighting back was out of the question. He couldn't let another person be killed. Dingo, however, had no such qualms. It took advantage of Kiryu's hesitation and swung a punch of its own. Kiryu's instinct was to block, but he couldn't risk any shock to the suit; he ducked at the last second and the fur on Dingo's arm brushed the top of his head. The flashlight almost slipped from his hand. With the darkness acting as cover, Kiryu couldn't see the tell from Dingo's next attack. Something metallic crashed onto the top of his head. His vision wavered. The floor rose up and into his face.

He felt himself being lifted, and then a heavy force slammed his windpipe and forced him backwards, his legs flailing to keep him upright until his back collided with the wall. Dingo had its arm pressed against his neck. Kiryu struggled, but the weight only pressed harder. He couldn't breathe. And he couldn't push Dingo off, either. It was like trying to move a building. Spots flickered in front of his eyes.

Without thinking, Kiryu wedged his arm up between himself and Dingo, and shined the flashlight directly into its face. Dingo seemed to pause at that. Some of the weight lifted from Kiryu's neck, and he sucked in a ragged burst of air.

"Just... take the suit off," Kiryu hissed. "Let's talk this out."

To his surprise, Dingo's free arm reached for the seam of the suit's head. Bulbous fingers dug into the fake fur. The mask lifted away. And a human face now stared back at him. Skin marred by countless gouges. Metal sticking out of its neck. One eye sewn shut, and the other missing completely, just a black socket with more steel glinting inside. Amidst the carnage, familiar details wavered into view. It was Majima's face.

"I'm through talking, Kiryu-chan."

Kiryu's eyes flew open.

He was lying down in his bed. Early morning sunlight trickled through the window. His heart pounded and his stomach twisted. But he was alone. There was no pizzeria, no Dingo.

"A dream, huh?" Kiryu muttered to himself, sitting up and wiping some of the sweat from his brow. His eyes passed over the barely-used computer at his desk, still flickering with the title screen he'd fallen asleep staring at last night.

That was the last time he let Haruka pick out a game for him...

**Author's Note:**

> "Dingo will be hiding in the utility closet. Listen for the audio cue, then double-click the shaking object to reset him."


End file.
